A Model World
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Johan is an aspiring designer working at a top fashion line. Juudai is a new model working for the same line. You know where this is going! AU, Spiritshipping, JohanxJuudai
1. Chapter 1

I got this...I don't know how or when I got this. Anyway, I got it. MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER! Probably going to be about five or six chapters. Nothing really major.

Full summary: Johan is an aspiring designer working for a top fashion line. Juudai is a new model working for the same line. When they meet and fall in love, will Johan's dreams of going to New York fall apart?

I don't own anything. This story also takes place in Chicago, which is why Johan keeps saying he's going to New York when he gets enough money.

* * *

"Johan! I need you to take these over to Miss Julie, pronto!" The blunette groaned as the girl shoved some measurements into his arms. "Yeah, I got it."

Why was he here again? Hm, good question. Johan Andersen was an aspiring designer working for a fashion line called Kodoki. When he first came in he got an interview, submitted some of his drawings, and got a job at the bottom of the ladder, where the pay was awful and the hours were miserable. But he was always assured that he would slowly progress up the ladder as time went on.

Yeah. And that was a year and a half ago. He still hadn't moved up the ladder.

Very slow progress indeed. The worst of it was that Johan didn't even get his drawings back. He just wanted his designs back! Those were probably the best he ever did! How he couldn't wait to save up his money, get his designs back, and go to New York.

Sighing, Johan went around the corner. "It pays the bills, it pays the bills..."

* * *

"Wooow! So this is the Kodoki building.." Juudai Yuuki looked around at his surroundings, astounded.

This was where he was hoping he could be working as a model now. The building was sleek and modern, painted with splashes of color to break the original monotony of white. Staff members walked briskly across the floors, carrying designs, cameras, or coffee cups.

"I think I can get used to this." The brunette whispered. Juudai walked over to a desk in the middle of the room. A red-haired girl smiled at him. "Hi! Welcome to Kodoki."

Having this all planned out, Juudai dug into his backpack and handed her his papers. "I'm Juudai Yuuki. I believe that a Miss Julie requested a visit from me?" He smiled widely.

Blushing, the girl pressed a button on the intercom. "Miss Julie, there is a Juudai Yuuki to see you."

Mere minutes later, a woman with black hair carrying a purple purse and wearing a brightly colored dress and high-heeled black boots came running down a spiral staircase. "Juudai! So good to meet you!" She kissed his cheeks. "I cannot wait to have you start working here. I know you're going to love it!"

Juudai smiled. "When can I start?" Miss Julie laughed. "Right now!"

His brown eyes widened. "Really?" She nodded. "That's fantastic! Thank-you so much!" Juudai bobbed his head up and down excitedly, his brown hair swaying. Miss Julie laughed. "Good to see that you're eager. Today you can just walk around and get used to the way we do things here. Get to know everybody. I don't want to throw you into the whirling fashion world on your first day here, goodness!" Her cell phone rang from her purse. "Oops, sorry! I have to get going." She gave Juudai another kiss on each cheek and rushed back to her office.

Juudai's brown eyes glowed. "Yeah, I think I can get used to working here."

* * *

"Hallways, hallways! So many hallways!" Groaning, Johan snaked his way through the winding halls, the measurements still in his arms. "Why, oh why does the Kodoki building have so many hallways?"

Johan shifted his arms, careful not to let the measurements fall out. He had only been here for an hour, and he was already being worked like a dog! Was he asking for much? No, just a job as a designer for a fashion line.

_I wasn't asking for a witch boss and her goblin minions. _He grimaced, thinking of Miss Julie. She really didn't like him. And no one else did, either.

"As soon as I get enough money, I'm going to New York to find another job. And when I get my drawings back." His face fell. "_If_ I ever get my drawings back." He sighed. "Ah, well. I can always hope." He grinned, a new light suddenly blossoming inside him. "Who knows? I might actually get my drawings back today!"

Whistling instead of grumbling, Johan started walking briskly down the hall. He turned the corner, and-

CRASH! Hands flew, measurements fell, and voices were raised.

"Ouch, ouch..." Johan sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, are you okay the-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the brunette in front of him.

He had a slender build, double-toned brown hair, and warm chocolate eyes. A red Kodoki jacket covered his torso, and black slacks covered his legs. He was obviously a model working here, but Johan hadn't seen him before.

_Did he just come in today? _Johan didn't try to stop the pink flush crawling up his face. The brunette had an identical flush blooming on his cheeks as well.

"Um!" Johan gasped as he realized that they had been staring at each other for a while. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He started to gather up the measurements.

The brunette smiled and started to help Johan pick up the scattered papers. "It's all right. I wasn't looking where I was going, either. I have a lot to learn about this place, don't I?" He flashed Johan a cheerful smile, making the blunette feel warm.

"So, you started working today?" Johan stood up as the brunette placed the last paper in his arms.

"Yeah! My name's Juudai. Juudai Yuuki. I'll be working here as a model." The brunette chirped brightly.

"I'm Johan Andersen. I guess I'll be seeing you around, then." Johan waved to Juudai and continued down the hall.

* * *

Juudai pressed himself against the wall, heart pounding. "Johan...Johan Andersen." The blunette had stunned him in more ways than one. First, by being unimaginably polite to him, the newbie, and second, being incredibly beautiful. Soft teal hair, cut and polished emerald eyes, creamy, smooth skin....he had to be working here as a model.

_And I'm working with him! Score! _Juudai punched the air, grinning.

Suddenly, the PA system crackled and whined. "Photo shoot in fifteen minutes!" Juudai giggled. "I should go up there and learn the ropes. Who knows? Maybe I'll get to see Johan again!"

* * *

Johan came rushing into the photo room. Miss Julie looked down at him from her director's chair. "You're late. And the measurements you dropped off on my desk are an inch and a quarter off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then it would be the designer's fault, Miss Julie."

She dismissed him. "Our designers are top-of-the-line, Johan Andersen. If you want to be one of them, show more respect."

The blunette tapped his chin. "And what about the designs I submitted? Have you looked at them? When will I get them back?"

Miss Julie laughed dryly. "Too many questions! You need to learn how to unwind."

"Hello! Hello!" Miss Julie turned and hopped off of her director's chair. "Juudai! How is your first day going?"

Johan turned around so fast his neck cracked. "Juudai?"

The brunette smiled at them. "My day is going good. Everyone's been really nice."

Miss Julie kissed his cheeks again. "Only the best at Kodoki!"

Juudai broke away from her hold and made a beeline for Johan. "Why aren't you ready? The photo shoot is in ten minutes!"

Johan blinked confusedly. "Yes....I know that. What does that have to do with me?"

Juudai gasped. "But aren't you supposed to be getting ready for it? You _are _a model here, right?"

Miss Julie hurried over to them. "Juudai, Johan is the errand boy at Kodoki. He carries things around, takes measurements, and delivers messages. He is not a model here."

_Errand boy--! Why I oughta... _Johan could feel his face heat from shame.

Juudai grinned widely. No one could stop the next words that came through his mouth. "Why not? He's sexy enough to be one."

At that moment, Johan swore that all time stopped.

_In a model world, everything is perfect. But in a model's world, nothing is. A boy wanting to be a designer falling at the bottom of the ditch, wanting out. A boy mistaking him for a model falling in love, wanting him. And their boss falling in trouble, wanting success at their expense._

* * *

I decided to put the little line in italics at the bottom of this chapter in every chapter. Make it kinda cool.

Yes, I had to delete Rose's Journey for this. But truth be told, I was getting bored with Rose's Journey. No one was reading it, and I really don't think that I can write a multi-chapter story about a pairing that isn't yaoi! So, that's it. But I really think I'll have more fun with this.

Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I have decided not to continue putting the little sentence in italics at the bottom because that would be tedious and boring. I'm really just winging this, so there will be lots of other changes. Be on the lookout!

I don't own anything besides Ophelia and Miss Julie.

* * *

Johan blinked to clear his thoughts. _I'm...what? _

Juudai, still oblivious to all the confusion, grinned. "What? I complimented you. Don't I get a thanks in return?"

Johan shook his head. "Uhm, yeah. Thanks for the compliment, Juu-mph!" His words were swallowed as Miss Julie clamped a hand over Johan's mouth. "Don't mind him, Juudai. Johan's a little....odd."

_Odd! I'll show you odd, lady! _Johan's eyebrows narrowed as Miss Julie removed her hand from his mouth. "Get me a latte, STAT."

Juudai gave Johan a coy smile, making the blunette's face explode into a multitude of pinks and reds.

"That means now, Johan, NOW!"

Johan squeaked and ran off.

Juudai smiled. "I'll definitely like working here."

* * *

"Who does she think she is?" Johan sighed as he sat on the pavement. Work was over, time to go home. Also, time for Johan to rant on how much his job sucked.

Kicking at a rock, he scoffed. "It's not my fault Juudai fancies me. And I am NOT odd!"

Johan sighed again. "I just have to face the facts: she's the boss, I'm the...errand boy." He shuddered at finally admitting it. "I'm probably never going to get my drawings back, I'll never go to New York, I'll never..."

He looked up at the heavy sky. "I'll never amount to much."

Johan looked down at the scene in front of him. He had been too busy ranting to notice that he had wandered out to Millennium Park.

"Oh. I guess that I should pay more attention." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

With a sigh, he plopped down on a nearby bench and took his sketchbook out of his backpack. Drawing had always cheered him up.

Taking out his pencil and spinning it in his hand, Johan glanced around at what he could draw that wasn't moving much.

And then he spotted him.

Resting up against a tree, was Juudai. His brown hair was fluttering gently with the breeze, his eyes closed and a contented smile across his face.

_That's perfect! _With a pink blush tinting his cheeks, Johan sketched out his new friend resting under the tree.

Johan left before Juudai got up, feeling so much better than when he had sat down.

* * *

A week went by. Wednesday came, and it rained. Scratch that-it was pouring. Buckets and buckets of it. If you were on the top floor of the Kodoki building, you could hear it.

This day was also an important milestone for Juudai:

He would be measured and his outfit would be picked out for next week's photoshoot.

Which is why he came into the Kodoki building all smiles, despite the rain. "Good morning!" He waved to the girl at the front desk, smiling.

His gaze drifted, and a new smile graced his lips. Sauntering over to Johan, Juudai placed a hand on the blunette's hip.

"And _hello _to you too." Juudai whispered into Johan's ear.

"Morning, Juudai." Johan muttered, ignoring the lovely pink shade dusting his cheeks.

Juudai pouted. "What, something happen?"

Johan piled a bolt of cloth into a plastic bin. "Yeah, Miss Julie happened. She gets her coffee at eight, and what happens when she doesn't get it?"

Juudai paled. "My mom's like that."

Johan nodded. "Exactly. So hightail it over to your fitting room before she gets down the stairs and yells at us." Johan rushed over to the elevator and pushed a button. "Oh, and don't be late." He smiled and waved to Juudai. "Bye!"

Juudai sighed, lovestruck. "Yeah....bye."

* * *

"Juudai, could you please take off your shirt over there?" The black-haired girl working on Juudai's fittings pointed over to a section that was closed off by a curtain. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Juudai nodded. "Sure!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Johan drop off the cloth and leave. He smiled. _Working diligently as always, I see._

Johan glimpsed Juudai slipping behind the curtain and waved. _Good luck! _

* * *

"Hm...you'd take a size five shirt...a size six jacket..." Juudai was pulling his shirt back on as the girl matched his measurements up with the sizes on a big blue chart.

"Okay!" She wrote down his measurements and pressed a button on the intercom. "Johan, I need you down in Fitting Room B, wherever you are."

There was a beep. "Got it, Ophelia."

Juudai smiled at the sound of Johan's voice. Ophelia stepped away from the intercom. "Johan works so hard. I can't wait until he gets to go to New York." She sighed and sat down on a stool.

"Goes to New York? What for? Why?" Juudai was puzzled.

Ophelia closed her eyes. "Johan is my boyfriend's cousin. He works so hard here at Kodoki. He wants to be a designer, really. His drawings are phenomenal. Ask him if you can see them next time."

Juudai pulled over a stool and sat down. "If his drawings are really that good, then why doesn't Miss Julie hire him as a designer?"

Ophelia shook her head. "That's what I don't get. At Johan's interview, he submitted some drawings to Miss Julie. She gave him a job as the errand boy, and he never saw those drawings again. That was a year and a half ago. He's been stuck in the same spot since then."

Juudai looked appalled. Johan really didn't want to be here. "Well, then what's keeping him from going to New York?"

Ophelia opened her eyes. "He doesn't have enough money yet. Also, he won't leave until he's got his drawings back." A tear fell down her cheek. "I can't do anything for him. He won't accept my help. He's stubborn, just like all the other Andersens."

Juudai gritted his teeth. It wasn't the lack of money and waiting for his drawings that was keeping Johan at Kodoki, it was Miss Julie.

Suddenly, the intercom whined. "Johan Andersen, please come to the office."

There was a thirty-second pause, and there was another whine. "Now, boy, NOW!"

Juudai and Ophelia jumped. "Oh, no! Does this mean he's going to get it?" Ophelia whimpered.

Juudai crossed his fingers. _I hope not._

* * *

Johan rushed over to Miss Julie's office. "You wanted to see me?"

She looked over at him. "Yes. Today is your payday."

Johan sighed. "Whew! Thank-you." He took the envelope and left her office smiling.

Walking over to his locker, he bumped into Juudai. "Did Miss Julie fire you?"

Johan shook his head. "Nah. Payday." He slipped the envelope into his backpack.

Juudai sighed. "That's good. Hey, could I see your drawings sometime?"

"Uh, sure Juudai, but not right now. I have to go." Johan closed his locker and went back up the stairs.

* * *

At six, the rain slowed down and everyone was packing up.

As Johan was leaving, with Juudai right behind him, a piece of paper fell out of his backpack.

Juudai picked it up. "This must be one of Johan's draw-"

He stopped.

The picture was beautiful.

And...it was of him.

Blushing, Juudai examined it. The picture was of him, resting against a tree. Every single element was captured. The brushing of his hair by the breeze, the swaying of the branches-it was like Johan had frozen time with a special camera, one that contracted no blur or tilt.

"Oh, Johan...." Juudai whispered. "Johan!" He looked up wildly for his friend, but Johan had already left.

Carefully placing the drawing in his backpack, Juudai decided he would give it to Johan tomorrow.

* * *

After stopping off at the bank to deposit the check, Johan practically bounced home.

Getting back to his apartment, he placed his backpack on the couch, picked up the phone, and dialed.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up on the other end. "Big news, Edo, big news!" Johan chirped.

The person on the other side (Edo) sighed. "Did you get your drawings back?"

Johan shook his head. "Nope!"

"You finally landed a job as a designer?"

Johan giggled. "That's not it either!"

Edo sighed. "Well, what is it?"

"I now have enough money to go to New York."

* * *

Uh...things are looking up for Johan, Juudai is flirting with him, we meet Ophelia, and Miss Julie is cranky without coffee? What else can I say?

Please review! Like it? Hate it? Let me know how I can change!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three of A Model world! Sad to say, there are only going to be about two more chapters after this, and that will end the fic. Since I am on spring break, these two chapters will come rather quickly. I don't own anything, does that make you happy?

* * *

The next day, Johan came in whistling like a canary. Miss Julie looked a bit peeved, and Juudai looked interested. He and Ophelia joined their emerald eyed friend over by a corner.

"Are you happy because you got paid yesterday?" Juudai whispered as Johan picked up a bolt of cloth.

"Oh, it's better than that, my friends. I now have enough money to go to New York!" Johan whispered back.

Ophelia squealed and hugged him. "Johan, that's fantastic! You've worked so hard for it, I'm proud of you!"

Juudai, however, was torn. He liked Johan-really, _really _liked him-and now that he had gotten close to him, they were separating? It was good to hear that Johan's goal was at last in reach, but he would be missed dearly....

"Hello? Mission Control to Juudai Yuuki, are you responding? Come back to Earth!" Johan grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him.

Juudai shook his head. "Huh? Oh, sorry about that. It's great you'll be going to New York, Johan. I'm happy for you." The brunette plastered a forced smile onto his face.

Ophelia ruffled up their hair. "Come on, cheer up! Listen, the photo shoot is being moved to today, seeing as the higher-ups in the Hot Spot fashion line want to talk to Miss Julie about combining their lines on the day it was originally scheduled. So you'll both have to work extra hard today. Juudai, you'll also have to file the photo shoot as your first." Ophelia explained, checking a clipboard.

Juudai mock-saluted. "Aye aye, captain!"

Johan chuckled as he put the cloth into a plastic bin along with some measurements. "You don't have to remind me how we do things here, Ophelia. Good luck at your photo shoot, Juudai!" Johan called over his shoulder as he strolled to the elevator.

Juudai blushed. Ophelia noticed. "You like him, don't you?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh." Was the dazed reply.

Ophelia giggled. "Thought so."

* * *

A few hours later, Johan was rushing into the elevator with a cup of coffee for Miss Julie in his hand. He pressed the up button and watched the doors close with a sigh.

"Working at Kodoki has been a total nightmare for me. It'll be good to go to New York. When I get my drawings back, that is." Johan groaned. He knew that he had to leave as soon as he got his drawings back, or else his New York funds would vanish in spending for the things he really needed: rent, food, and clothes.

But in the time waiting to get his drawings back, his funds could shrink. If he was missing one dollar, Johan was done for.

"I just hope the New York money holds on." Johan murmured. "I definitely won't miss Kodoki when I leave."

The twinkling of brown eyes and the loud, sweet laughter smacked Johan in the back of his brain like a two-by-four. "Okay, maybe I'll miss a _few _things." A pink flush settled over Johan's cheeks as he thought of Juudai bidding him farewell at the airport with a gentle kiss.

Johan shook it out of his head as the elevator's dinging snapped him out of his thoughts. "He's probably got a girlfriend anyway." Walking into the room, Johan handed Miss Julie her coffee.

As she took a sip, Johan tugged on his fingers. "Miss Julie, I have a favor to ask you." She raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could have my drawings back today." Johan said, looking up.

Miss Julie frowned. "Johan Andersen, if you stick your nose into someone else's business, you're going to get in major trouble."

Now it was Johan's turn to frown. "It's my business. Those drawings are mine. I would like them back, please."

But he was ignored as Miss Julie put down her coffee and pushed past him. "Juudai! You look marvelous!"

Johan turned to see Juudai standing by the far wall, wearing a red Kodoki jacket over a black shirt and tight, dark blue jeans. A bright red blush painted itself over Johan's face.

"Thanks. Does it look strange on me?" Juudai asked shyly, picking slightly at the red jacket.

"Oh no, not at all, dear!" Miss Julie cooed. Behind them, Johan caught Juudai's eye and mock gagged.

Juudai chuckled. "Thank-you." He managed to wriggle out of Miss Julie's grip and bounced over to Johan.

"And thanks to _you _for coming to watch me. Couldn't resist?" Juudai whispered, toying with a lock of Johan's teal hair.

Johan blushed. "Well, hopefully, today will be one of my last days here. As soon as I get my drawings back, I'm leaving for New York."

Juudai closed his eyes. "Yes, I'd forgotten. I hope we stay in touch, Johan." He released Johan's hair and made his way over to where Miss Julie had called him.

"Johan Andersen, what are you still doing here?" A girl with pale blonde hair snapped at him suddenly. "You're not allowed to be here! Get back downstairs where you belong!"

Johan squeaked and zoomed over to the elevator. He pressed the down button and panted as the door closed. _Scary!_

* * *

After the photo shoot, Miss Julie rated Juudai on her opinion of his performance at the photo shoot. "Juudai, go and put this in your file with a post-it saying that it's your first photo shoot. You can spend the rest of your day relaxing here." She smiled at him.

Juudai took the paper and took the elevator down. "Thank-you, Miss Julie!"

Humming lightly to himself, Juudai opened the door to Miss Julie's office, and picked up a pen.

"Now, where are the post-it notes?" Juudai murmured. He carefully opened one of the drawers in the desk.

After about five minutes of searching, he was rewarded. "Got 'em!" Juudai held up a pile of notes, accidentally knocking a file to the floor.

"Oops!" Juudai leaned down and picked it up. A drawing fell out.

"So it's one of the designer's folders, okay." Juudai picked up the drawing and did a double take.

"This looks familiar..." He studied it carefully. The picture was a summer party dress. It was a fabulous job, except for the alterations someone else had done.

Juudai suddenly flashed back to the picture of him that Johan had drawn the other day. His eyes wandered up to the corner where a name had been scrawled. A sinking feeling rooted itself in his stomach.

The picture was drawn by Johan. And Miss Julie was passing it up as her own work.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! Mwhahahaa, I leave you hanging!

Please review, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, the next chapter is the last one. It seems that no one likes Miss Julie, which is a good thing, because I meant for her to be the main antagonist in this story, and because she gets everything her Karma owes her this chapter. I don't own anything, now let's get this show on the road!

* * *

"I don't believe this..." Juudai whispered. The drawing had fallen from his hands onto the ground. "Miss Julie won't let Johan go to New York because of these drawings." A lump of tears formed in his throat and he swallowed it. "I gotta do something for Johan." Whipping out his cell phone, Juudai took numerous pictures of Johan's drawings. When he finished, he put away his phone, and cleaned up the papers.

Leaving Miss Julie's office, Juudai bumped into Johan. "After work, meet me outside the Shedd Aquarium. I need to talk with you. I wish I could tell you more, but..." Miss Julie passed by the two boys.

Johan nodded. "There's too many people here. Understood." He took Juudai's hands in his and squeezed them lightly. "I trust you."

* * *

After work, Johan stood outside the aquarium, waiting for his friend.

_Where could he be? He didn't give a specific time, so he can't exactly scold me for being late. _The blunette huffed, looking at his watch.

A few minutes later, Juudai came running into view. "There you are! I was worried about you!" Johan exclaimed as Juudai skidded to a stop next to him.

"Let's walk." Juudai took Johan's wrist and pulled him down the lake front until they found a secluded spot and sat down.

"What's wrong, Juudai? Is there something bothering you?" Johan inquired, tracing circles in the cold, wet sand.

Juudai took a deep breath. "I have some news for you. First, you dropped one of your drawings a few days ago, and I think it's very good." He handed the drawing of himself to Johan.

"Thanks, Juudai! I was wondering where that went." Johan put it in his backpack. "What else?"

Juudai sighed and sat down next to Johan. "I found your drawings. The ones you gave to Miss Julie." Now for the moment of truth. Juudai took out his phone and showed Johan the pictures.

Johan raised a hand to his lips and let out a choked sob. "My drawings..." Tears clouded his vision and ran down his cheeks.

He looked up to see tears in Juudai's eyes as well. "I hate to say this, Johan, but...Miss Julie's been passing your designs for her own."

Releasing a sob from his throat, Johan threw himself into Juudai's arms. Juudai put his phone away and encircled his arms around Johan's sob-wracked body.

The two friends sat on the beach, both crying, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

And as Juudai held the poor, sobbing blunette, the gears in his brain started turning in the direction of _revenge._

* * *

"Johan, take these measurements upstairs NOW!" Johan sighed as the boy placed a stack of clipboards into his arms.

"Fine." He had to try really hard, though, to keep himself from smiling. It was the day that the Hot Spot fashion line was coming to talk with Miss Julie, and the day that Johan and Juudai would put their revenge plan into action.

Passing Juudai in the hall, he smiled. Juudai smiled back at him. The only other person they told was Ophelia. She had warned them to be careful.

But their plan was absolutely _foolproof. _

Once Johan dropped off the measurements, he found Juudai again.

"So, did you get it?" Johan whispered anxiously.

Juudai smiled and held up a folder. "Of course. Did you bring it?"

Johan returned the smile and held up a black sketchbook. "You know it."

"JOHAN ANDERSEN!" Miss Julie came storming down the stairs. Quickly, Juudai stuffed the folder into his backpack, and Johan put his sketchbook away.

"Yes?" He looked up at her with wide and worried emerald eyes.

"It's late! Get me my coffee pronto! The Hot Spot line will be coming any minute, and I need to be prepared!"

Juudai smiled. _She's just not as prepared as she _thinks _she is._

* * *

"Miss Julie, the Hot Spot line is here." A boy with black hair informed his boss. A black limo was pulling up in front of the Kodoki building.

Miss Julie hurried down the stairs, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Thank-you! I will take it from here." She dismissed the boy and stepped up to the doors.

Three men and a woman, all dressed for business, came through the doors. "Are you Miss Julie of the Kodoki line's Chicago branch?" The woman asked.

Miss Julie nodded eagerly and smiled. "Of course! It's so nice to have you here. My office is upstairs." She led the four up to her office, smiling.

Over by the stairs, Juudai and Johan lay in wait. Johan was clutching his sketchbook in one hand, the free hand gripping Juudai's.

"Wait for it...wait for it..." Juudai whispered, his adrenaline pumping, not even noticing that Johan's grip was leaving marks.

As soon as the office doors closed, Juudai and Johan both went upstairs, standing outside Miss Julie's office.

Johan watched as they all sat down, and Miss Julie started taking out file after file of the designers that worked here. And then she'd come to the file with his drawings...but it wasn't there.

Juudai held it in his hand. "Johan, let's go in." He pushed the door open and stepped through.

"Where is that file? I've been looking all over for it..?" Miss Julie hissed. "Juudai! Johan! Is there...something wrong?" She noticed the two standing in the doorway.

"I believe you are looking for this." Juudai said calmly, holding up the folder. "But before I continue, my name is Juudai Yuuki. I recently started working here at Kodoki as a model. This is my friend, Johan Andersen."

Johan blushed. "My name is Johan Andersen. I run errands here, but I really want to be a designer. I've been working here at Kodoki for a year and a half, and I've always planned to go to New York. When Miss Julie interviewed me for a job here, I submitted some of my drawings. I never got them back, but Juudai found them." He explained as Juudai put down the folder and everyone took out the drawings.

Miss Julie looked livid. "You boys get downstairs _now._"

The man on the far right held up his hand. "Hold on. These are actually fabulous drawings. I'd like to hear the rest of the story."

Johan placed his sketchbook on the desk. "The originals are in here, along with a few of my other drawings." He stepped back and stood by Juudai, took his hand, and squeezed it.

The Hot Spot representatives looked at Johan's sketches, nodding in approval. One of them took out his cell phone.

"Miss Julie, if what these boys say is true, then you are in deep trouble. Should I call the main branch in New York to make it official?"

Miss Julie looked at Juudai and Johan like she could've spit fire at them. "These boys are surely lying..."

"We have everything to lose, Miss Julie. Why would we do this if we weren't confident?" Johan explained, a slight quiver in his voice.

The man with his cell phone called up the main branch office and put the head boss on speakerphone. "Miss Julie, you have someone who needs to talk to you."

Shaking, Miss Julie stepped over to the middle of the table. "Y-yes?"

"Juliana Risera, you are in such big trouble! Get up to New York so I can get you out of the job!" A woman's scream echoed from the other line.

Miss Julie wrung her hands. "I don't understand, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You're out of the job! I'll be sending someone over to take your place, so you can say 'sayonara' to the Kodoki line in your future! Oh, and Johan? Are you there, sweetie?" The woman on the other line had lowered her screams to a gentle, soothing tone.

Shaking even worse than Miss Julie, Johan approached the table. "Y-yes?"

"I'm terribly sorry for how this has all turned out for you. I heard that you want to work in New York as a designer."

"That's right." Johan trembled.

"You're hired."

Johan's jaw dropped. "R-really?" His emerald eyes widened, and he could hear Miss Julie let out a strangled gasp from somewhere behind him.

There was a laugh. "Yes, really. Come over to New York within a week or two, and we'll draw up all the paperwork. Is your friend Juudai there?"

Juudai, more excited than Johan, bounded over to the table. "I'm here, Miss..."

"Emily, call me Emily. You're a model there, aren't you?"

Juudai bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, I am!"

"Well, birds of a feather stick together! Do you think you could come with Johan to New York and work here?"

Juudai laughed. "Of course!" He pulled Johan into a tight hug.

Emily laughed. "That's wonderful. Thank you for letting me know about this. I look forward to seeing you boys here in New York, and, Juliana..."

Miss Julie swallowed. "Yes?"

"You can kiss your paperwork goodbye. That is all." There was a _click, _and all was silent.

* * *

Whoo! Done with chapter four. Show of hands, who likes Emily better than Miss Julie?

Thanks for reading, please review! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The Final chapter of A Model World! Thanks for reviewing, guys. It was a blast. Glad that everyone likes Emily better than Miss Julie.

I don't own anything. Now, I present to you the final chapter of A Model World!

* * *

"Welcome to New York!" Johan and Juudai both blinked as they stepped into the Kodoki New York building. All of the designers, models, camera people, and everyone in between were standing in the foyer, a huge banner above them that read: "Welcome Juudai and Johan!".

"I feel like I've stepped into dream land." Johan whispered.

"Join the club." Juudai smiled.

A young woman with short, blonde hair kept back with a red bandanna wearing blue jeans and a blue Kodoki jean jacket came running out of the group and hugged both boys. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

The boys hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you too, Emily."

Emily let them go. "Now, I'll give you boys the grand tour of the place, and you can get to work. Lunch is for a half hour, and there's a photo shoot next week. I expect your all!" She nodded at them.

Johan nodded. Juudai saluted. "Absolutely!"

* * *

-Next week-

Johan carefully sketched out the dress that Emily had asked him to draw for the summer line. His life goal had been realized: he was now in New York, working as a designer for a top fashion line, and one of his best friends was with him.

But he had another goal. And what, pray tell, was it?

To fall in love, of course.

Now, it was mentioned above that his life goal had been realized. Yes, he had fallen love.

With the said best friend that was working with him.

JUUDAI, DUH!

But, how was he going to say it? Johan sighed as his office door opened. On the other side was a bouquet of lovely purple starflowers.

"Oh!" Johan stood up. "Hello, Juudai!"

From the other side of the bouquet, Juudai smiled at him. "Surprised?"

Johan nodded and took the bouquet from his friend. "Yes. What's the occasion?"

The brunette's smile grew wider. "Ophelia called. Her boyfriend proposed, and she said yes."

Johan hugged Juudai. "That's great! But...I still don't get it. What are the flowers for?"

Juudai blushed. "Just spur-of-the-moment, y'know."

Johan took a deep sniff of the bouquet. "These are lovely, Juudai, but I don't have a vase for them."

From behind his back, Juudai pulled out a small, clear vase. "I thought ahead."

The blunette took the vase. Around the neck was a piece of paper tied with string:

_Will you be mine?_

Johan looked up at Juudai, who was blushing deep crimson. With a smile, the designer stepped forward and planted a light peck on the model's lips.

"And you thought I'd say no?"

"Well, you're sexy enough to already have a girlfriend." Juudai snickered at Johan's bright pink face.

* * *

Epilogue (Six months later)

"You may kiss the bride." Johan's cousin Lukas looked out at his family and friends before leaning in to gently kiss his beautiful bride, Ophelia.

In the back, Juudai, Johan, and Johan's little cousin, Marie, clapped until their hands were red. "Congratulations!" Johan called to the lucky couple.

Speaking of lucky couples....Juudai slid and arm around Johan's waist as Ophelia and Lukas walked down the aisle. Next to them, Marie tugged on Juudai's pant leg.

"Hey! This is Ophelia and Lukas' wedding. Not yours!" The six-year-old flower girl pouted.

Johan chuckled and slipped out of Juudai's arm to pick up his cousin. "She's right, Juudai. Save that for the reception." Juudai blushed and Johan laughed with Marie.

At the reception, Ophelia made an important announcement. "This is a very special cake. There is a silver coin inside it. Whoever gets it in their piece is assured luck with love throughout their wedded life."

"Which means Juudai and Johan can't get it!" Lukas called jokingly, making his cousin and his lover blush. Everyone laughed.

After the pieces had been passed out, everyone carefully took bites to see if they had the coin. Suddenly, there was a shout.

"I got it! It's in mine!" Marie held up a small silver coin, smiling triumphantly. Everyone clapped.

After the reception, at the dance, Johan watched Marie dance with Lukas' best friends' son. Juudai slid next to him.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"Scary." Johan smiled at Juudai, who grinned back.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Johan blinked. "What?"

Juudai shrugged. "Well, you said your two goals were to fall in love and to go to New York and work as a designer. Now that those are out of the way, what are you going to do now?"

Johan tapped his chin. "I have two goals."

Juudai looked at his lover with curiosity. "What are they?"

Pointing to Marie, Johan smiled. "I want my little cousin to walk down the aisle with the man she loves, wearing a dress that I designed."

Juudai smiled. "That's sweet. What's your second goal?"

Johan leaned forward and cupped Juudai's cheek in his hand. "This."

And he pulled Juudai into a sweet, loving kiss.

They weren't living in a model world. But it was pretty close.

* * *

I'm DONE! (anime fall)

I'm off to play some Kingdom Hearts, guys! Thanks for reading, please review. I'm glad you guys stuck with me on this, it was my...second multi-chapter Spiritshipping, and I think it was, in my mind, hands-down better than A Breath Of Fresh Air.

Thanks for your support! Bye! (waves)


End file.
